


The Rose Without Thorns Cover Art

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [2]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby!Tony, Fanart, Gen, Omega Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cover Art to my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1885674">The Rose Without Thorns</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Without Thorns Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rose Without Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885674) by [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis). 



> I used Photoshop and Illustrator. Not my best work but i hope you like it. :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
